Present invention relates to a sighting mechanism for use with an archery bow and more particularly to a manually adjustable sighting mechanism for aiming an arrow or similar projectile.
In the prior art, there are a number of sighting devices for use with archery bows and arrows.
A devise shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,574,599 employs a number of vertically spaced slots in a sighting mechanism wherein the slots are placed at calibrated intervals to permit the archer to properly aim the bow and arrow for the selected shooting distance. The mechanism shown in this patent has the disadvantage that the archer must aim through a different one of the slots for each selected distance and leave the possibility that he may not be aiming through the proper slot because of the easy confusion between closely spaced slots.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,985 shows an archery bow including a manually adjusted sighting mechanism including a trajectory scale and a unilateral adjustment to accommodate for wind condition. This patent requires that the archer loosen and adjust a sight bracket and retighten a clamping knob for each selected shooting distance. The mechanism does not readily adapt to quick change to a first range to a second range without taking an excessive amount of time to readjust the sight bracket. An adjustment for wind condition is made by moving the front sight or bead laterly to cause the archer to adjust the position of the bow to correct for wind condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,444 shows yet another archery bow with sighting mechanism. The sighting mechanism according to this patent is directed primarily to the use of an optical sighting device such as a telescopic sight. The patent does not teach a manually adjustable variable range sighting mechanism.
Yet another adjustable archery sight is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,002. This patent shows an adjustable sight which includes a cable driven front sight which is moved up and down to change the angle of attack of the bow by the adjustment of a drum or reel mounted on the back of the bow. This adjustable sight does not provide for a quick positive range change but requires the archer to make an analog judgement as to the position of the sight along the vertical bar.
Another prior art adjustable bow sight mechanism is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,032. This patent shows a sighting mechanism in which a number of vertically spaced pins are mounted in horizontal position having a bead at one end thereof and being threaded so that they may be adjusted in the horizontal plane for wind condition. The sighting mechanism of this patent, leads to ambiguity since it is possible for the archer to sight on an incorrect one of the number of vertically spaced beads thus resulting in improper range selection and inaccurate aiming of the arrow.
There are of course many other bow sight mechanisms which have not been discussed above. However, most of the other mechanisms do not provide a quick change manual adjustment for range with a positive detent action at a number of pre-selected ranges.